


Vampire

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [9]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, Heavy Petting, M/M, alternate alternate personas, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: KID gets shot after a heist, while keping Conan alive, and shares a secret.





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I say "shares a secret" way too often. Nothing graphic in this one, even the heavy petting (sounds so 50s XD) is pretty mild.

Things couldn’t have gone worse. They were surrounded, he was shot, Conan was with him, and… he needed blood. He wasn’t exactly weakened, he could get them out of this, but, if he did the need for blood was going to be dire. KID was going to have to take from Conan. All because he got shot not once, not even twice or thrice; five times. What’s the use of being a phantom thief if you’re just going to go and get shot? As if he didn’t even dodge. Of course, there were a _lot_ of them and just one little old thief and his pocket sized detective. _Here goes nothing_.

“Conan, after I get us out of here, I’m going to have to ask you for something you’re not going to like. Let’s go.”

It showed how concerned Conan was when he didn’t even fight KID picking him up and told him to hold on when he dived out the window. Twenty minutes later, a lot of jumping and diving, and a stolen car driven off the bridge, KID and Conan were relatively safe in a nondescript building in an invisible room, behind some forgotten boxes. KID may have used some not so human means to get there and now, he was paying for it. He had to ask.

Breathing heavily, KID sat against the wall and pulled Conan in close. “I need to ask you that question now.” Conan was too docile for his liking but, it was also for the best. “I need something from you and by asking this, I’m letting you in on a secret.” KID took a moment to try to work out the best way to tell him. The guy did shrink 10 years so that has to add some believability right? “I know you’re all about science and logical reasoning but… I’m a vampire. I need blood. I promise it won’t kill you?”

“I knew you were shot, baka.” Conan reached for his own shirt and unbuttoned it before pulling the collar away and stepping even closer so he was against KID’s chest. He then leaned his head to the side and exposed his neck.

KID wanted to ask, knew he should ask but… he _needed_. Without consciously moving, his mouth latched on the exposed skin and his teeth sank below.

“Ahh! KID!” Conan sounded like he was in ecstasy; his breath was coming fast and short, his hands gripped KID’s shoulders until the knuckles turned white. Soon he was pressing closer, physically asking for more. Something was different about the blood flowing beneath the skin. KID felt like he was getting high of the flavor. He needed more, more blood, more touch, more everything he could get from the warm body before him. He slipped his gloved fingers down the front of the small body, quickly dealing with the rest of the buttons before slipping his hand up, over Conan’s shoulders and pushing the shirt off. He then slid his fingers down Conan’s back and wrapped his hands around him pulling him even closer. All the while moans were continuously falling from Conan’s lips. Conan’s hands finally loosened from KID’s shoulders only so he could wrap his own arms around KID’s neck and hold him close.

The drinking went on for what felt like an eternity until KID was finally able to find the will to pull away, slipping his teeth free and quickly flicking his tongue over the wound for a last droplet before leaning back to catch his breath. Conan crumpled into his lap, gasping for air. Gone was any sense of personal space, instead Conan made himself quite comfortable in KID’s lap, leaning against his chest. KID too felt the need for continued contact and moved his hands to lock around Conan’s waist. Normally, drinking blood from a person wasn’t quite so… sensual. It was so unusual for KID to feel this attached to anyone.

“So, care to explain?” KID needed answers now that he wasn’t… desperate.

“Explain what?”

The little kid act may work on oblivious adults but there was no way he would fall for it. “Drop the act, why were you so okay with this?”

“You really think a normal human being comes into contact with so many dead bodies?”

Well that did explain quite a bit. Except… “You’re really a death god? All those times people joke about it, it’s true?”

“People are foolish, they will believe anything if it means not having to face hard truths.”

That was harsh. Although, he wasn’t wrong; all the people he surrounded himself with, not one even suspected. Well no one but Hakuba who really didn’t count. “Okay. Next question, what now?”

“Now, you take me home and we go our separate ways until next time.”

“Next time as in… next time I need blood or next time you try to catch me at a heist?”

“Either works for me.”

Things just got a whole lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was so late, it was written and edited and just needed tags and actual posting but today was busy.


End file.
